1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric discharge machining system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing a drilling operation using an electric discharge machining system, it has not heretofore been possible to automatically determine whether or not a hole have been formed. Operator experience or visual detection has been required to determine the completion of a hole.